worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiken Axler
Aiken Axler is an American racing stock car. From 2002 or 2003 to early 2000s or 2010s (after 2006 and before 2016) he was Piston Cup racer sponsored by Nitroade, bearing the number 28. Also he is musican and member of alternative country jazz trio Three Cycle. In 2003 he captured Vitoline Rookie of the Year honors. History meditation.]] .]] Aiken Axler is American racing stock car. He is calm and friendly car who enjoys maintaining his top racing form by obstinateand practicing a form of meditation called Tai Rod and like drinking herbal fuels like Organic Power. Since 2002 or 2003 he was Piston Cup racer and member of team Nitroade Racing. His team hauler was Eric Roadales and one of mechanics was Hugo Fast. He makes his debut in Season 2003 of the Piston Cup Racing Series and was prized captured the 2003 Vitoline Rookie of the Year honors. In Pison Cup final point standings he was 12th in 2003 season, 7th in 2004 season and 8th in 2005 season. He and Darrel Draggered formed the alternative country jazz trio Three Cycle which performed at the 2004 Piston Cup awards ceremony. In 2006 he was racing during the 2005 Piston Cup season final race at Motor Speedway of the South where he occupy a high position on track. After Chick Hicks causes a huge accident between the majority of the competitors, Aiken receives small damages, but is able to continue racing. on Motor Speedway of the South in 2006.]] Sometime between the 2006 and 2016 he either retires or gets fired by Nitroade and was replaced by Phil Tankson. Physical description Aiken Axler is Piston Cup racing stock car Lux Motors Co. Piston Cup V8. He use Lightyear racing tires. His maximal speed is 190 km/h (118.061 mph) and his has 605 horse power. His model was based on 2003 Chevrolet Monte Carlo NASCAR. He has blue eyes. He is painted black with orange flame graphics on his sides encircled white thin stripes. He has logo of Nitroade on his hood and backsides and black number 28 on sides and roof. He has stickers imitating lamps. He has orange spoiler and black rims. Achievements Awards * 2003 Vitoline Rookie of the Year Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Biographies: **''Number 28 Nitroade racer, Aiken Axler, captured the 2003 Vitoline Rookie of the Year honors in his first full season of Cup competition. He's finished 12th, 7th, and 8th in the final point standings over the past three years. Off the track, Axler enjoys maintaining his top racing form by obstinateand practicing a form of meditation called Tai Rod. He and fellow Piston Cup Racer, Darrel Draggered, formed the alternative country jazz trio "Three Cycle" and performed at the 2004 Piston Cup awards ceremony!'' ** source: Car Finder Appearances * Cars * AT&T Yahoo Broadband Promotion * Car Finder * Go with the Glow! * Old, New, Red, Blue! * Team Lightning * Cars: Hotshot Racing Trivia * Racing number 28 have also: Phil Tankson and Tim Treadless. * In Cars: The Video Game he was replaced by Joltsen. Gallery Aiken3.jpg|Promotional artwork AikenAxlerCars.png|''Cars'' CarsAikenAxler3.jpg|''Cars'' Aiken xxx.png|''Cars'' Eugene, Aiken, Johnny, The King.png|''Cars'' Darren-leadfoot-personnage-cars-01.jpg|''Cars'' AikenAxler.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile AikenAxlerHotshotRacing.png|''Cars: Hotshot Racing'' Names in other languages * Polish: Srebrny Alek Meaning * In Polish, Srebrny Alek means silver Alex. See also * List of characters * List of racers by driver number * List of racing cars de:Aiken Axler es:Aiken Axler nl:Aiken Axler pl:Srebrny Alek pt-br:Aiken Axler ru:Айкен Экслер Category:Racing cars Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Americans Category:Cars Characters